theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Sing Along 2: The End of Silliness?
Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? is the 11th episode of VeggieTales. On May 23rd, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, in November 26th, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, and on November 16th, 2004 on DVD by Sony Wonder the latter re-issuing the episode for a limited time. In this episode, Archibald Asparagus has cancelled "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt", prompting Larry to drown his sorrows in Jimmy Gourd's ice cream diner (modeled on Edward Hopper's famous 1950 painting Early Sunday Morning). It includes the eight new Silly Songs since the release of Very Silly Songs! as well as a selection of other songs from previous VeggieTales episodes. It also features the previously unreleased Silly Song "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". Plot 'Could this be the end?!?' Yes, it's true. In a fit of moral outrage, Archibald Asparagus has canceled "Silly Songs With Larry!" Join the story in this fast-paced sing-along collection as we find Larry the Cucumber drowning his sorrows at Jimmy Gourd's ice cream parlor. Can Jimmy cheer up our forlorn cucumber? Will Archibald ever forgive Larry and give him back his songs? Most importantly, how much ice cream can a cucumber eat before he gets one of those really good headaches? Sing yourself silly with some of your favorite VeggieTales songs and find the answer to the question everyone is asking -- is this ... 'The End of Silliness?' Songs included # VeggieTales Theme Song # The Song of the Cebu #Promised Land # Good Morning George # The Thankfulness Song # Keep Walking! # Big Things Too # Stuff-Mart Rap # Pizza Angel # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *Narrated in song by a barbershop quartet (consisting of Frankencelery and Scallions #1-3), Larry is portrayed as a veterinarian who believes he is able to cure sick pets simply by yodeling to them. Meanwhile, his nurse (Pa Grape) is slipping medicine to the pets' owners behind Dr. Larry's back. After refusing to giving the nurse a raise, Dr. Larry realizes the painful truth of inadequacy of his singing with a bear stuck in a trap is entirely unaffected by his treatment and runs amok. Trivia *This episode acts a sequel to what happened in the events of the Silly Song from the previous video VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry. Transcript VHS 1998 Release # What's The Big Idea? Promo # 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning # 1997-2005 Big Idea logo 2000 Word Entertainment Reprint # 1997-2005 Big Idea logo # King George and the Ducky Trailer # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo 2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # 1997-2005 Big Idea logo # King George and the Ducky Trailer # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo 2002 Warner Home Video Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures Trailer # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Jonah Sing Along Songs And More Trailer # The Star Of Christmas Trailer 2003 Classics Reprint Word Entertainment Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # A Snoodle's Tale Teaser # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # An East Carol Sneak Peak Goofs *The Alpine Nurse calls a penguin an "Arctic bird" when it is Antarctic. * Larry does not recognize himself nor remember his experiences in the clips he watches on the machine, especially the ones from VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall! in which he had prominent parts * The End of Veggietales More of Episodes * (Rack, Shack & Benny) * (Dave and the Giant Pickle) * (Josh and the Big Wall!) * (Madame Blueberry) Gallery Veggietales_dvd_end.jpg|May 23rd, 2000 VHS cover ss11-02.JPG|VeggieTales: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (May 23rd, 2000) Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004